


A Niijima's True Heart

by M (M935694)



Series: M's Persona Stories [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bestiality, Brainfuck, F/F, Futanari, Guro, Horse Penetration, Human cocksleeve, Incest, Melting, Necrophilia, Sibling Incest, Snuff, acidic cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: The Phantom Thieves get captured in Sae's Palace - and the prosecutor's Shadow wants to handle her sister's punishment herself.
Series: M's Persona Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654384
Kudos: 7





	A Niijima's True Heart

Makoto Niijima gasped in agony as the elephant-like Shadow’s iron fist crashed into her belly - the girl in her biker outfit doubling over, then slowly falling to her knees. The shadows in her sister’s palace had been too strong an enemy for the Phantom Thieves to handle - and now, the group laid battered and beaten on the ground, surrounded by several monsters on each side.

“O-Oracle! Any h-help?”

Makoto managed to stammer out, barely able to speak after the strong blow to her stomach - but the redhead shut-in’s voice provided no relief.

“I’m t-trying! Give me more time!”

Futaba called out from within her persona - the group’s navigator safe for now in her ufo, forced to watch whatever would unfold underneath her.

The group currently in the peculiar position was composed of Joker, Makoto, Ann and Haru - the rest of the Phantom Thieves were waiting on standby in the nearest safe room. Too far away to help them out… So there was nothing stopping the Shadows from taking advantage of them.

The monsters quickly moved on them. An Unicorn shadow used its horn to rip off Haru’s bloomers before standing over the young heiress - and starting to work its massive equine cock into the fluffy-haired girl’s snatch - ripping through the black tights and the panties she wore underneath and forcing them into her cunt. The axe-wielding girl screamed in horror and agony, but in no time the shadow slipped its cock inside her - a bulge starting to prop from below her black corset, her body slowly skewered further and further on the dick stuck inside her.

Ann was pinned by an Ose - the leopard Shadow easily pulling down the zippers of the blonde’s catsuit to expose her fair tits and her bare cunt. The outfit clung so tightly to her body that there was no room for underwear underneath it… Making it laughably easy for the monster to plunge his feline cock down the tight, helpless hole of her asshole. Ann’s whip laid discarded at her side as the catlike Shadow popped through her sphincter - her body shivering, her pigtails swaying, as the girl howled in agony too.

“N-No! Not there! Get ooooout!”

Ann hissed angrily at the monster - and that was before she even got to feel the thorns on the side of the catlike Shadow’s prick. With each thrust, he’d cut away at the inner walls of her ass - blood flowing freely from her ruined rectum.

Joker wasn’t spared from it, either - the only men of the group quickly grabbed by two female Shadows. Two similar-looking women - one clad in red robes, and the other green - quickly straddled him. One of them freed his cock and quickly mounted it - while the other squatted over his face, forcing the Phantom Thieves’ leader to eat her out. Seeing that, Makoto couldn’t help but feel jealous at them - and the fact that the frizzy-haired boy seemed to be moaning only annoyed her more. She clenched her fists - before remembering that the elephant shadow was still towering over her. She glanced at the thick shaft hanging between the monster’s legs - wondering if it’d even fit inside her.

The shadow used its sword to cut away at her tight leather pants - chunks of them falling off, exposing the student council president’s plain black panties. Makoto closed her eyes for a moment, hoping that if she just didn’t look, the monster would go away - wishing that Futaba, or anyone, would be able to save her from the fate her friends had already been subjected to.

And, as if on cue, suddenly a voice came from a speaker mounted on the wall - a voice that Makoto knew very well. It was the voice of Sae Niijima, her sister… And the Phantom Thieves’ current target.

“Bring that one to me. And don’t lay a hand on her!”

Hearing that, Makoto allowed herself to feel some hope again. “Sis…” She muttered as her red eyes opened - new, uncertain sparks showing up inside them. If she just got to talk to her sister directly, Sae would definitely see how wrong she was! It was terrible that her friends would have to endure this for a little longer… But as soon as she got to her sis, she’d save them!

The Shadows led her out of the room - Makoto taking worried glances at the three of her friends still being raped. She was especially worried about Haru - it seemed that the unicorn was really treating her as just a cocksleeve for its long shaft, trying to sheathe itself as deep inside her as it could. She just hoped she’d be able to save them in time… The possibility that Sae wouldn’t listen to her not crossing her mind for even one second.

The shadows led her up the long golden stairs that led to her sister’s office at the top - Makoto preparing herself mentally for the conversation with the woman she had looked up to for so long. Her sister was not a bad person… She was just going through some rough times recently… If she was just able to show her perspective to her, Sae was going to listen!

Makoto reassured herself like that as the shadows forced her to step through the doorway - and there she was. Sae, in her seductive backless black dress with a massive cleavage window, high stockings, and garter belts - with a high cut on one side exposing both the belts and her meaty thigh. The shadows over her golden eyes and the wide hat she was wearing completed the image of a femme fatale that laid in the darkest corners of her sister’s self.

“S-sis!”

Makoto blurted out without thinking. She did realize right away that by doing so she’d blow her cover - but considering Sae already asked for her, chances were the silver-haired woman already knew that it was her.

The way Sae scoffed at her as she heard her voice was surprising - the silver-haired woman wearing an expression of disgust as she began to slowly walk towards her, her wide hips swaying as the heels of her high-heeled shoes knocked on the ground below.

“Sae, please, listen to me! You’ve been~”

Makoto began to blurt out desperately - but Sae quickly covered the gap, and placed a finger across Makoto’s lips.

“Ah ah ah~! No talking~!”

A cruel smirk formed on Sae’s lips.

“You’ve been a baaaaaaad girl, Makoto. Bad girls don’t get to talk - they just get punished. Ordinarily, I’d let my underlings dispense it - but you, my little sister, deserve my whole undivided attention.”

As Sae spoke, Makoto’s clothes began to flicker - before returning to just the school uniform Makoto was wearing before heading into the Metaverse. A dark camisole over a white shirt with long sleeves - and a pleated black-and red skirt over a pair of long, black tights. Since her clothes returned to normal, it meant that her sister no longer saw her as a threat - but just what did she think of her, then? What did she mean by ‘punishment’?

“S-sister?”

Makoto asked in confusion. Having seen what her friends have been subjected to, the honors student did have some idea of what punishment it could be - but Sae would never do anything like that to her, would she?

The Shadow chuckled cruelly before shaking her head.

“I don’t see a sister here - just a little girl who had stepped out of line. One that needs to be put back in her place.”

As she said it, Sae’s hands reached for Makoto’s camisole - and began to unbutton it. Wait, was this really happening? Was Sis actually going to… Makoto blushed as she thought, just what could be coming. She tried to turn away from Sae as her cheeks began to burn - but Sae grabbed her chin with one hand and forced her to look back at her again. Makoto could take a deep look into the golden eyes of her sister’s shadow self - unable to find even the slightest bit of kindness within them.

With Makoto’s camisole fully unbuttoned, Sae dragged it off her little sister’s shoulders - Makoto finding herself unable to resist. She just let it happen - and waited as Sae pulled her shirt up, too. She dragged it all the way up, exposing her flat belly - and from underneath it, the black bra the brunette was wearing. It’s been a while since her sister saw her like that… Sae rarely had the time to go shopping with her anymore. Makoto shivered as her sister’s gloved hands danced across her back, finding the clasp of her bra - before undoing it, and throwing the piece of black lingerie away.

“Convicts here are not allowed to wear underwear… Or any other clothes, for that matter.”

Sae told her with satisfaction in her voice - and the way she said it made Makoto flinch - her firm breasts swaying slightly as a result.

To emphasize her point, Sae pulled on Makoto’s shirt - easily ripping a huge chunk of it off with just her bare hands. All that survived was the turtleneck, and the two long sleeves - but aside from them Makoto was naked from the waist up. She looked down in embarrassment, watching her own chest rise and fall with each shaky breath she took - a pair of hands in long dark gloves entering her vision.

Sae’s hands quickly grabbed onto Makoto’s breasts - the soft fabric they were made out of concealing for a moment their rough touch. The prosecutor’s grasp was as hard as steel - it was as if Sae was trying to crush Makoto’s tits with her hands. Makoto writhed under her touch, her knees shaking as she let out a few pained gasps - the brunette’s nipples slowly hardening under her sis’s touch while her boobs ached all over.

After some playing with her sister’s chest, Sae closed her thumbs and index fingers over each of Makoto’s nipples - pinching each of the two erect buds. She dug her nails into the tiny bobs of sensitive meat - her gloves not making it any less painful. Then, she began to tug on them - Makoto starting to wail in agony as her entire breasts were forced to stretch out while her nipples were still squeezed with some overwhelming force. Palace Rulers always were stronger than a regular human… But rarely did their power focus on such a tiny piece of highly vulnerable flesh. It felt as if Sae was going to rip her nipples off… But she wouldn’t go that far, right?

After what seemed like an eternity to Makoto, Sae finally let go of her breasts - the orbs bouncing back to their natural spots while their flesh rippled, more pain resonating through them - that agony waiting as Sae began to move on. She threw the hat off her head before starting to lower herself - her hands tracing paths across the bare flesh of Makoto’s abdomen and tickling the girl in her abdomen.

“To think I’ve looked after you all those years… And this is how you repay me. Leading a bunch of thieves to rob me! You were the one who tampered with my laptop too, weren’t you? To think I’d raised such a terrible little girl…”

Sae commented - Makoto’s heart aching as she heard that. It wasn’t like this at all - she was doing this because she wanted to help her sister!

“T-That’s not t-true! We’re doing this for y-you…”

She tried to explain - only to feel Sae’s teeth suddenly close around her left nipple. And bite down. With even more pressure than the fingers put on it before. The biker girl cried out in agony as her nipple was violated once again, tears finally flashing in her red eyes because of the pain - Sae biting in hard enough to draw blood. Only as the metallic taste of blood reached Sae’s lips did she let go - red teeth marks freshly showing over Makoto’s left boob.

“I told you to stay quiet! All you need to do now is to take your punishment.”

Sae told while looking up at Makoto’s face - taking delight in the tears she saw flowing down her sister’s cheeks.

The sight lit a fire in the shadow’s loins - Sae picking up the pace with her undressing. Her hands quickly found her sister’s hips and ripped her skirt off - exposing the tights and panties underneath. Because of the cut from earlier, the tights had a hole in them already - giving Sae a good view of the black panties that matched her sis’s bra. The prosecutor’s shadow wasted no time in disposing of them, too - Makoto’s bare cunt exposed to her sis along with her tuft of pubic hair. That was a part of her Sae had not seen since they were both little - and having her see it was just as embarrassing as if it was anyone else looking at it. She had not shown it to anyone before… She had never imagined it’d be her sister who’d get to see it.

Her blush only grew stronger as Sae’s fingers moved towards her cunt - pulling apart at her pussy lips. She drew a sharp breath at the soft touch of Sae’s gloves - her cunt now gaping open. Sae leaned in before sticking her tongue out - and giving her sister’s snatch a good, long lick. She lapped away at Makoto’s cunt a few times - the biker trying her best to keep the pleasure that was building up inside. Before long she did moan in pleasure, though - her arousal started to leak onto Sae’s fingers and tongue as the shadow continued to pleasure her with her tongue.

Makoto wasn’t expecting Sae to pleasure her in this way - with the violent ways her other friends have been violated, this was a nice surprise. This showed to her that deep down her sister still couldn’t do something as awful herself. She didn’t want her first time like this to be with Sae… But she had to admit that it did feel good. After an initial period of hesitation, Makoto began fully enjoying herself - more and more aroused moans making it past her lips. In no time, her love juices began to flood onto Sae’s face - and with her sister’s tongue entering her over and over, the brunette soon reached a happy climax.

“Sis! Siiiiiiiiiiis!”

Makoto screamed at the top of her lungs as she came - her knees buckling together as she shivered, leaning against her sister while her release gushed onto Sae’s face.

Having forced Makoto to cum, Sae took a step back - a smirk on her lips.

“Who thought that my sister would be such a slut. You’re such a dirty little whore, Makoto… Just one more thing to punish you for.”

Sae commented while examining Makoto’s naked, sweaty form - wondering just what form the punishment should actually take. And then it clicked for her. She pulled the front flap of her dress to the side - revealing more of her garters, along with the purple panties she was wearing. She quickly pulled them off - dragging them down her sexy long legs, still keeping her high heels on as she removed them.

Makoto wasn’t sure how to react to her sister’s words - and she initially looked away as Sae removed her underwear. However, her curiosity got the best of her - Makoto soon glancing back to see her sister’s perfectly shaved snatch. She could see the slightest droplets of arousal already dripping out of it - and once Makoto first looked, she simply couldn’t take her gaze off it. Because of it, she didn’t miss a thing as Sae moved her hand across her crotch, unleashing a short burst of energy into it. The skin and flesh over her sister’s pussy stirred, before springing forth - Makoto staring in shock as a cock quickly formed above Sae’s cunt. W-what? She could do that!? Oh well… Considering the powers Personas granted them, this was nothing out of the ordinary… But it was still something she’d have never seen coming.

Makoto had no desire to feel that thing inside her, though. She was still a virgin - and she wanted to save herself for whoever she’d love. She loved her sister, of course… But not in this way!

“S-Sister… Please!”

Makoto asked as she watched Sae approach her - wondering if she should try running away. But in the nude and as exhausted as she was, she’d just get captured by the shadows again… Only incurring more of Shadow Sae’s wrath. Sae ignored her words - though the way her cock stirred as she heard them was evidence that it only turned the golden-eyed woman more.

What, then? Should she just let her sister’s shadow self take her virginity? Makoto’s clever brain raced, trying to come up with some plan that’d let her keep it - but no matter what she came up with, it seemed inevitable. Dejected, she just stood in place - waiting as Sae approached her again, then quickly shoved her prick into her younger sister’s dripping snatch.

Makoto moaned in pain as her hymen was torn - the pleasure that was coming from her pussy before now mixed with some agony. Blood began to drip from her cunt - but the self-provided lubrication made the penetration tolerable. Aside from the weak, pulsating pain at her entrance, Makoto didn’t find the experience that horrible - her body able to quickly adjust to it. Before long, she was moaning again - grinding her hips against her sis’s cock as Sae continued to pound her helpless pussy. She just took it, her arms hanging limply at her sides - until she decided to move them and wrap them around her sister’s back.

Maybe, if she made enough of an effort here, she could wear Shadow Sis out? Tire her out, then lay down what she wanted to say to her all this time? Considering this possibility, Makoto slowly embraced her sister - pulling her closed to her bare form as Sae continued to plow her cunt. She continued to moan happily as Sae used her - even able to cum before her sister did, releasing another bountiful release of cunt honey onto their thighs. 

As pleasure overwhelmed her, Makoto slumped down against her sister - their heads quite close to one another. With their lips almost touching, Sae took the invitation - and placed her lips on top of hers. Makoto wasn’t an experienced kisser - in fact, it was her first kiss. She blushed hard as she tried to kiss her sister back - Sae squeezing her lips against hers gleefully. It felt so good… This was so pleasant… Why was she so worried about this before?

While the two sisters shared a kiss, the orgasmic clenches of Makoto’s cunt were enough to set Sae off. Her cock began to swell inside Makoto before firing its load off - a load which Sae had carefully settled on. It wasn’t just normal semen - but rather one that was highly acidic. It would melt anything that it came across… And she just fired it off right into her little sister’s willing pussy and womb. She unleashed several spurts of highly toxic spunk into Makoto’s reproductive system - enough to fill it almost completely.

As the liquid began to gush inside her, Makoto couldn’t help but feel curious. This was her sister’s love, flowing straight into her… The sensation wasn’t too b-bad… W-what? Argh! It hurt!

Moments after the acidic cum made contact with the walls of Makoto’s cunt, it began eating away at it - stripping her inner walls of their substance, quickly melting them down. They began to pour down as a messy red liquid - the flesh that formed her pussy and uterus reduced to meat goo.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!”

Makoto screamed in pain as she felt incredible pain prop up in her belly and cunt - pushing herself off Sae. Taking the Shadow by surprise, she was able to get off Sae’s dick - and with the plug inside her cunt gone, there was nothing stopping her liquified insides from leaking out. Makoto could feel something wet pour down her thighs - but she just assumed it was her sister’s semen, and nothing more. The student council president had no idea that she was leaking her own melted insides - the third-year student only knew that it hurt a ton.

As more and more of the liquid continued to pour down the inner sides of her thighs - her cunt melted in its entirely, her womb completely devoured by Sae’s spunk - Makoto fell to her knees, tears popping up on her face once more as she began sobbing in agony.

“It hurts… Sis, it hurts! Sae, please help me…”

She begged through her tears - the agony just too much for her to deal with.

An infinitely cruel smile formed on Sae’s lips as she heard it.

“Fine. I’ll grant you a chance. A gamble, if you will… You have to pleasure my cock with your mouth. If you do it quickly enough, I’ll make the pain stop.”

Sae explained while walking back to the girl again - with Makoto on her knees, she easily slapped the girl on her cheek with her dick. A bit of cum leaked out in the process, splashing onto Makoto’s cheek - and immediately starting to make her skin there sizzle. Makoto gasped as a new source of agony hit her within her mouth - but the pain she was in stopped her from making the connection that it was her sis’s semen that made her hurt that way.

A-alright! If servicing her sister with her mouth was the only way for the pain to stop, then she would do it!

Makoto wasted no time in opening her mouth and taking the head of Sae’s cock into it - more pain coming from the cheek she had to stretch to part her lips. She had no experience in pleasuring anyone with her mouth at all… But she wasn’t going to let that stop her. She clumsily licked away at her sis’s cock - her tongue starting to burn as she coaxed out more remnants of Sae’s last climax from within it. But Makoto persevered through that - she’d do anything as long as it meant relieving the pain she was in.

With her womb completely melted, and mostly in a large pool between Makoto’s knees, the acidic semen began to eat away at the other contents of her abdominal cavity instead. That added a new flavor to the agony she was feeling - more tears running down her cheeks as her body began to spasm because of the pain. But despite that, Makoto pressed on - even as her belly was slowly turning into a hollow shell with all its contents melted and leaving her body via her cunt.

Makoto desperately bobbed her head back and forth across Sae’s dick - her face red as the girl struggled to breathe. She didn’t want to take any breaks, though - what if Sae concluded she was too slow because she took one? Soon, she felt a hand on top of her head - her sis helping her push the cock further into her mouth. Ah! Sae was helping her! Of course her sis would do that!

The brunette struggled for a moment to take the futa’s dick down her throat - but eventually managed to make it in there. Her face turned red as Makoto slowly began to choke - her windpipe now blocked off by the cock stuck inside it. However, Makoto kept it like that - she decided it was the most efficient way to make Sae cum. Her throat squeezed down hard on whatever was blocking it - only helping stimulate Sae’s dick even further. The agony slowly growing in her lungs as Makoto made it through the oxygen within them was nothing compared to the pain in her quickly-melting belly - Makoto more and more desperate to suck her sis off.

And then, finally, it happened! Sae’s dick throbbed harder than ever - before starting to release a fresh load down Makoto’s throat. More acidic semen entered the Phantom Thief’s body - this time from the top and not the bottom.

In an instant, Makoto was rewarded with more pure pain as her tissues dissolved - this time, the ones forming the walls of her esophagus. With those out of the way, they entered her windpipe - and pouring down it, the highly destructive semen travelled down to her lungs. Melting through these, it began to wreck her ribcage - quickly reaching her heart. Makoto’s last moments were filled with pure agony as the insides of her upper body were turned into one large gooey mess - her body spasming several times as her heart was destroyed before finally going still.

Throughout it, Makoto just stared at Sae’s face - hoping to find any positive emotions on it. But all she saw was excitement, arousal and satisfaction - with no signs of mercy, empathy or guilt. Was she not fast enough? But she did everything she could… “Sis… We couldn’t help you… G-Goodbye…” In her final moments, Makoto kept thinking of the woman who meant the most to her, the woman who took her life - one Niijima sister dying at the hand of the other.

Sae let out a satisfied groan as Makoto’s lifeless body laid down against her - her entire torso now turned into an empty shell. She let her cock stay inside the warm sleeve that was her sis’s mouth while she looked down at it with satisfaction. There was no time limit she had in mind - this was the way she intended for Makoto’s pain to end all along.

“You should have just stayed in line, Makoto. You were always just a little pest… I should have gotten rid of you sooner.”

The prosecutor spoke to the corpse - not knowing that Makoto’s only reason for coming there was to try to heal her sister’s heart. 

Withdrawing her dick slightly, Sae returned it to Makoto’s mouth - and began to wipe the semen that was still dripping from the tip into the roof of her dead sister’s mouth. The acidic spunk quickly did it’s job - creating a path up into Makoto’s head.

“The only thing you had going for you were your brains… And now I’ll take those away, too.”

Sae bragged to Makoto’s corpse as she thrust into the new orifice - ramming her dick into the stem of the biker’s brain. In several quick thrusts, Sae turned a majority of her sister’s brain into a bloody paste - blood starting to flow out of the dead girl’s nose. Sae continued to thrust into Makoto’s brain, trying her best to reach every part of it that felt solid - without really trying to hold herself back from cumming. It only took her a couple of enthusiastic thrusts into a liquid-filled skull to reach her third climax of the night - releasing more of her destructive semen straight into Makoto’s skull.

The deadly cum gushed out of every hole in Makoto’s head - her eyes, her nostrils, her ears, even her mouth. Exiting through her eye sockets, Sae’s cum began to melt Makoto’s eyeballs - with both of them soon pouring out of their sockets and leaking down her face. Her brains flowed freely through the open holes - Sae pulling out of her mouth to make it a way for Makoto’s brains to leave, too. The contents of Makoto’s skull poured out of it just like everything she had in her now-hollow torso - Makoto’s skull turned just as empty.

The destructive semen pouring down Makoto’s face began to dig into the very features of her face - affecting the skin and flesh that laid underneath. Without them, there was little way to recognize who the dead body even belonged to. But Shadow Sae didn’t need to see Makoto’s face to know that it was her corpse. Just the knowledge of who it belonged to was enough to make her hard again… The shadow proceeding to start raping the cock sleeve that was her sister’s corpse once more. This time, with regular semen - as the acidic one had done exactly what Sae had been hoping for.

***

“Ahhhh, that hit the spot!”

Futaba groaned in ecstasy as she came, cum squirting out of her cock and all over the inside of her persona. She followed Makoto with the goal to help her out - but she found the show the two sisters were putting on to be far too arousing to ignore. She decided a quick wank wouldn’t hurt - and one turned into two, then three… with Futaba eventually jerking off all the way through up until Makoto’s heart melted under her sis’s cum. Only as the brunette ended up a lifeless skin sack, her vitals disappearing from the sensors of Futaba’s ufo, did the redhead notice something went wrong.

“Ooops~”

She muttered as she watched Sae skullfuck her sister’s corpse - her cock stirring again at the sight. Futaba didn’t really mind having Makoto die - if anything, it meant one less person standing between her and her Key Item. Oh, right! The others were still being violated by the shadows, weren’t they? With a flick of her hand, Futaba brought them up on another monitor - seeing the state the three Phantom Thieves who were left behind were.

Haru was now fully skewered on the unicorn’s cock - the head of its dick coming out from between her lips, her belly ballooned out with horse semen. The shut-in futa groaned in arousal at the sight - giving her dick a few quick strokes before shaking her head to clear it. Ann’s ass and thighs were bleeding, her cunt and asshole all cut up - but she seemed unhurt otherwise. And Joker was still being two-teamed by some female shadows - the sight pissing Futaba off. How did they dare to use her Key Item like that? She was the only one who could do that! In anger, began to charge her UFO’s weapons to take them out - and to finally free her friends from the hour-long rape session they’d been forced to endure.

And, once they got out of the palace and regrouped… Futaba had some wonderful fap material - her persona had caught all that had happened to Makoto and the others. She wondered if Haru would be able to survive it… But the hacker could always imagine the rich heiress didn’t if their healing magic would end up potent enough to help her out even after she was reduced to just an unicorn cocksleeve. But for now, it was time to return to her role as the group’s navigator… And try to hide her boner as she explained in excruciating detail just what had happened to Makoto.

***

Makoto’s ruined corpse served to satisfy the lusts of her sister’s shadow for a little longer - before being pulled back to reality. As Sae’s palace replaced the courthouse she worked at in the Metaverse, the brunette’s dead body ended up at the stairs to the courthouse in reality. With her face melted off and her body mutilated beyond belief, she was almost unrecognizable. Fortunately, her corpse still carried her purse - and within it, her ID. It let the corpse easily be identified - with actual Sae quickly notified of what happened.

Soon, the silver-haired woman was in the morgue, cradling her sister’s corpse in her eyes - sobbing bitterly as the policemen left to give her a moment alone with her sister’s carcass. How? How could this have happened? Who could have done this to her beloved little sister? She… She should have spent more time with her… And now Makoto was gone! And from the looks of it, her last moments were incredibly painful…

Was it the Phantom Thieves’ doing? Did they did this to discourage her from prosecuting them? Sae wondered who could have claimed her sister’s life - unaware that she herself was the one responsible for her death. She sobbed while cursing her unknown killer - not knowing that she was in truth cursing herself. Her darkest desires manifested had stolen her sister away - Sae’s whims coming back to hurt her in the worst possible way.


End file.
